The present invention relates to a novel pharmaceutical composition useful as immunomodulator, and more particularly to a pharmaceutical composition containing a trithiazole pentamethine cyanine derivative as an effective ingredient, which is useful for the prevention and treatment of various types of immune diseases, particularly rheumatoid arthritis.
Recently, there have been developed various immunomodulators such as Levamisole, D-penicillamine and CCA[N-(2-carboxyphenyl)-4-chloroanthranilic acid disodium salt]. However, these immunomodulators are not necessarily satisfiable due to defects such as severe toxicities.